Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2n+2+7n+1}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2n + 7n} + {2 + 1}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {9n} + {2 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {9n} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $9n+3$